A new Era
by Hunter117
Summary: Everything was peaceful in Berk. Now Hiccup and Toothless must face some thing like the likes they have never seen, for the very fate of not just Berk, but of all existence rests on their shoulders and now, what ever happens, life will never be the same for any Viking or dragon.
1. Arrival

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is my first ever Fanfic so expect the worse.**

**This chapter will serve more of a introductory chapter so don't expect to understand everything yet, but soon I promise I'll get there. I'm trying to create a little series here, possibly with multiple movies and games and they will all be linked with my own universe I've made. Dont worry, I wont overwhelm you with information, we will approach it slow.**

**I dont really know what else to say here so I will let you read on and ,hopefully, enjoy it.**

Rounds flew over the Privates head, each one just inches away from ending his life. He had never meant to be here, fighting far away from home.

Private Jenkins had not joined the military to see this amount of death and he hadn't even joined the full time military, just a reserve peace enforcer force dedicated to promoting peace in war torn areas.

Jenkins thought about home and if hed ever see it again, he didn't want to die like this,deep in the trenches with no chance to fire back, he always thought he would die honourably as a elite full time soldier but he was just to scared to join them,an act that made him part with his friends and be a disappointment to his family.

"PRIVATE! FIRE BACK GOD DAMMIT!"shouted his commanding officer but in a complete state of shock and fear, he did not. Slowly he saw fellow comrades die around him until only a few were left and by now he knew there was no chance. He quickly saw the enemy moving towards them and took one more last look at the stars, almost forgetting he had a home somewhere among them.

"Goodbye" he quietly said to no one just before he heard the loudest bang he had ever heard followed by a increasingly loud noise approaching him which then engulfed the Private with a blinding light.

It was a fairly nice day in Berk today, much to Hiccups surprise, he didn't even have to think of a description of Berk so no more "This is Berk". In fact it was so nice he and Toothless didn't know what to do since when does Berk ever get this type of nice weather?

However what still puzzled Hiccup was even Toothless didn't want to go flying, he always wanted to go flying. "Hey buddy" he asked, "Is something wrong?"Toothless simply gave Hiccup a look that seemed to say 'No why?'

"You normally want to go flying" Hiccup finally said but toothless just ignored him continuing to lay down on a rock he and toothless went to regularly to escape the noise of Berk .

The two best friends just sat there in silence for a while until Toothless's ears pricked up and shot up his head,fully alert. Hiccup also shot up"what is it Bud? Can you here something?". Hiccup couldn't here anything for a few seconds until from what sounded like it, loud thunder in the distance. However, without warning, far in the distance, across the ocean, the clouds parted and what came next shocked Hiccup to the core, a dark long object, massive in size fired off into the distance, beyond even a dragons sight. The object disappeared into the distance and all what was left was the thunder noise quieting down until a large crash was heard followed by a burst of light,similar to an explosion , originating from probably where it had crashed.

Toothless and Hiccup just stood there in disbelief not knowing what to do. It was Hiccup who made the first move, "buddy, I think we both know were going to have to investigate that thing...although it did land a long way away, were going to have to get some supplies from Berk, no way will we get there in a day" This was met by a soft nudge from Toothless, a look of worry on his face,Hiccup understood what he was trying to say, if he was worried no doubt Dad would be as-well. If he where to get court gathering a large amount supplies his Dad would think he was going on some crazy adventure and in all fairness, he was. He was still going to try though, "Vikings have stubbornness issues" he thought.

Hiccup and Toothless made their way back to the village and to no great surprise, the whole village was talking about "Thor's anger" obviously that they were calling the crashing object. He then proceeded to gather supplies but halfway through collecting supplies he heard a deep strong voice behind him, "what in Odin's name are you doing Hiccup?" asked Stoic.

"Ah Dad! I er..was just..you know"..._think of something quickly Hiccup, _he thought to himself, "gathering food to give to everyone, they all need food to help build them up!"

"I thought you said the Village needed less feeding?"

"yes but...you know I..." Hiccup was then cut off by his Father.

"I know what your doing Hiccup, and I'm not going to let you go a investigate it, besides it just a message from the Gods, it happens all the time, rocks coming down from the sky" The village obviously hand't seen what it looked like from here. "But Dad!" whined Hiccup.

"No exceptions hiccup! It will take you too long to get there and back, you could spend your time doing something more productive around the village. No adventures! Do you hear me Hiccup?"

"Yes" mumbled Hiccup.

"Good, now I have duties to attend to" and so he left.

Obviously being the stubborn Viking he was, he was still going to do it and come nightfall, he and Toothless would be gone. Besides maybe his dad was right, it could just be a rock, a weird rectangular shaped rock.

Later that night, Hiccup sneaked through the village with the supplies and jumped on Toothless and just like that, they were gone.

Far, far away...

"Sir, the shipped has crashed exactly as planned, to the right co-ordinates and everything" shouted one of the soldiers manning a monitor. "Good" said the large strangely armoured human officer

" Send our fleet to defend the testing facility, I don't want the earth fleets finding out what happened there" He shivered at the thought of those Bureaucratic pencil pushers discovering this type of technology. "But sir! That is our only fleet! We will have no support for our ground forces!" he protested.

" You don't think I know that!" shouted the officer practically scaring everyone around him, no surprise really, a 7 foot super solider with a full suit of the most advanced armour did usually unnerve some, "we will soon send all of our ground forces to follow the ship" He said as he looked out the nearby window.

"I have plans for that pathetic island and all that inhabit it" He said as he smiled, the plan that had been in making for nearly two decades was finally coming together and this time, well, it would work.

**Well there you go! A HTTYD part Sci-Fi. Only time will tell to see where this takes us.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it wasn't up to scratch it is my first Fanfic after all so any improvements what so ever are welcome so dont be afraid of reviewing even if its just a word long.**

**I would be happy to answer any questions you have, just PM me.**

**Also if you want any more explanation or any requests at all in fact, review or message me, Im always open to outside help.**

**In terms of updating, I am quite slow so expect a new chapter maybe once a week but that depends on what im doing, I may write a chapter a day.**

**Until next time though,Peace!**


	2. Discovery

**OK**** chapter 2! Sorry its been a while, I've been very busy.**

**I'm**** hoping this chapter is a little better than last one, it was kinda a mess but it was essentially just a introduction.**

**There isn't very much too say about this chapter I think so ill just let you go ahead and read.**

**Brace yourself!**

Hiccup and Toothless has been travelling for the best part of four days now, moving as fast as possible with very little stops to guarantee they were the first to discover the crashed thing.

This great amount of time flying had obviously taken it toll on Toothless so Hiccup decided it would be best for them two stop and rest again, his friends well being was more important than his curiosity.

Hiccup and Toothless landed on a small rocky island just lying next to a large mountainous island. Hiccup sighed, would he ever find what they were looking for? The thought of that it could have sank into the ocean kept creeping into his mind no matter how much he tried to forget about it. Hiccup then proceeded to stare at Toothless and debated with himself whether or not to turn back, "We can't turn back Bud can we? What will Dad say when we return? He clearly said he didn't want us to go and if we return with nothing...he would have been right and it'll be back to 'Hiccup who cant get anything right again'..." Toothless saw Hiccups face deteriorate to a very depressed and solemn look.

"_This is my fault" _Toothless thought, It was because he wasn't strong enough Hiccup thought he was was forcing him to do something that only Hiccup wanted to do. This was unacceptable, he wasn't just going to lay here in self pity and watch his friend blame himself, he was going to get Hiccup to this thing even if it takes another broken tail fin to let him see it.

Just as Toothless was about to get up and get Hiccup flying again, A loud rumble shook the ground around them essentially emulating an earthquake. Before Hiccup could say anything however, the rumble had ended and the shaking, stopped.

Toothless instinctively looked to Hiccup to make sure he was al-right but he was more than al-right, he was positively ex static. Hiccup had a massive grin on his face and his overall look and posture totally contrasted the gloomy look of earlier. "That had to be what we were looking for Bud! I knew it wasn't a sky rock! Wait until I tell the Village about this, I cant wait to see their faces!" Toothless realised he would want to get moving now then, he was just to excited to do anything else so Toothless prepared himself for the journey, he only hoped it wasn't too far way.

The planned journey was to fly over the nearby mountainous island as that was the direction the noise came from, and then continue. Toothless decided to keep it steady, carefully not trying to strain himself so quickly. "Right buddy, once we have gone past this island well take it nice and easy, I bet we will get there within the day!" Hiccup hadn't taken notice to the fact Toothless was already taking in steady, Toothless snorted a laugh to Hiccup being oblivious to anything else and only be focused on the crashed thing.

About 10 minutes later Hiccup and Toothless saw an upcoming Mountain range in front of them. The two of them decided it would be best to continue straight on instead of going around just in case they lose track of there bearings and jeopardise the search. Hiccup entered the necessary position for vertical climbing and begun the long ascend over the mountain range. Only now Hiccup saw how big this range was, easily the highest and largest he ad ever seen and definitely thousands of meters in height. Hiccup took this opportunity to tell Toothless to land at the top, this would be an excellent view point.

However, as clever as this was, ascending high into the sky usually brought the side effect of freezing temperatures and because of the mountains great height, Hiccup would be exposed to this cold for a while. Toothless noticed Hiccup's increasingly distressed look and again his instincts told him to Protect Hiccup. "_I have to get over this mountain quickly, I will not let Hiccup die like this."_Toothless thought, and in response he flew harder and quicker but this soon began to take its toll, "_Must fly harder...must protect...Hiccup...will...not...fail!". _Toothless's vision began to blur, he couldn't take much more. Toothless then saw, from what the looks of it, the top of the mountain. Toothless flapped harder with his wings until he broke and crashed into the mountain.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted in concern once he had gotten out of the saddle and went to check on his friend. "Are you alright bud?", luckily for Hiccup Toothless groaned and slowly stood up, he would be fine but the climb had obviously weakened him. Hiccup then quickly looked around him and suddenly realised they were at the top. "You did it buddy!" Hiccup happily said which was returned by a long groan from Toothless. Hiccup thought that was dragon sarcasm.

Hiccup then immediately put on more layers of clothing and grabbed some firewood he had brought with him and let Toothless set them alight. For now Hiccup could stay warm.

Once he had warmed up, he stood up and looked around, "Well now were at the top lets have a look at the view". Hiccup prompted Toothless to follow him to a nearby view point, an act Toothless grudgingly accepted.

The two then used this opportunity to look around, peering into the distance to find what they were looking for. But it wasn't what was in the distance that was alarming. At the foot of this mountain range, in a massive canyon, was something truly astonishing.

Resting on the ground and digging into the dirt like a crater and taking up cubic kilo meters of space and extending kilo meters in length, was what they were looking for.

From Berk, Hiccup could not really see what it actually looked like but from this close, he had an excellent view. The large object was longer than its width, and took the form of general rectangle shape. But this shape had drops along its body and towards what Hiccup guessed was the front it narrowed out to create a long, almost plank like look, and then split to form two forward facing straight wing like extensions. Towards the back however, it slowly expanded and got almost fatter the further it got towards the end with it getting taller and gaining width until the length of it ended. At the furthest back and behind the object it want inwards on the its "face" and then came back outwards created a canyon like look only if a canyon was rotated 90 degrees. At the bottom of the back "face" showed two massive gaps protected and surrounded by a metal wall. These gaps has deep dark empty spaces which led Hiccup to believe something was in there.

Hiccup had the sudden urge to go down the mountain and investigate further, as good as this view was he only had a birds eye view of it and from only one angel. During this thought Hiccup had uncontentiously moved towards the edge which then, thanks to a lack of balance, made him slip and almost fall of the mountain with large chunks of rocks and other debris were it not for Toothless quickly grabbing him. "Thanks bud, I...I wasn't paying enough attention" He felled stupid at what he had done but quickly ignored this feeling in favour of this great discovery, "But Toothless look! Its Massive! What could it be? Who created it? Why did it crash here?" his mind raced with questions with pretty much all of them only being answered by going down there.

The two friends sat there just looking at this strange creation for a while with Toothless occasionally looking around for trouble that never came. He always kept a close eye on Hiccup and every time he did take a look he always saw him almost daydreaming and staring at the object, he was probably thinking non stop about it. Toothless had to admit it though, he also was curious, it wasn't everyday an object on this scale fell from the skies let alone something that seemed to have been made by people. Now his mind was full of questions but he mostly thought about if it was dangerous in any way. It sure did look menacing though, just lying there ominously. Toothless found he was now staring at it and because of the Night Furies excellent eye sight he could see things hiccup could not.

Toothless saw it was not just a large chunk of metal, the dark grey and black object was covered in engravings forming various shapes and sizes of an unknown purpose and other smaller objects were connecting to the larger body.

He continued to scan the object until something court his eye on top of the object. A figure emerged from the object, a figure that looked human. From this discovery Toothless immediately alarmed Hiccup. "What is it Bud? Can you see something?" he said extremely excitingly. Toothless responded with an attempt at pointing at the figure with his claw although is suspected Hiccup couldn't see it. He was wrong. As soon as Hiccup saw the figure he jumped with excitement, "someone's there! Maybe he knows what this thing is?" suddenly an other figure emerged from the object,"Someone else! Their coming from inside it! Could this be some sort of giant container?" Hiccup pondered for a few seconds, "or a...". He didn't finish his sentence, an act in which Toothless turned his head and looked at him, obviously Hiccup knew something he didn't. "Toothless" Hiccup said as he looked at him, "could this thing, be a ship?" Toothless was taken back at this comment, who created ships this size? He hadn't heard of any humans creating something on this scale. Even Hiccup, with all of his creativity and craziness never even imagined something on this scale. Besides what type of ship flies? A sky ship? He laughed mentally at this thought. Hiccup interrupted him, "What are those two doing?". Toothless had also noticed them doing something now, he could see they were crouching around a small object and they were doing something to it.

He looked at Hiccup who despite seeing the two figures doing something he was already looking elsewhere.

About a minute later Toothless saw the two figures moving a few metres away from the smaller object and thought it would be good to inform Hiccup. He was mid way through getting Hiccup's attention when he felt a pulse shoot through his body, this was obviously the case for hiccup as well. "Did you feel that too Toothless? It must have been..." his words were cut short when they both heard a noise getting louder.

Toothless did not recognise the noise but he thought is sounded like a Bee flying but the noise was more lower. Toothless also realised the noise was getting louder because it was getting closer. He wasn't going to take any chances with this. He wasn't going to let hiccup get into any more trouble so he nudged Hiccup to go down from the view point and back to their temporary camp. "Toothless stop, were fine here!", Toothless ignored him and continued to push him pack and luckily he did despite his protesting.

He continued this for until they were close to the camp until they stopped.

They had stopped because something was in their way. In front of them, just 3 metres away, stood a man. This man was about 6 ft 2 and covered in dark metallic armour with a helmet which also covered his face. The armour was lit up by red lights and where his eyes would have been were two red lights. Toothless immediately jumped in front of Hiccup and growled loudly. This man looked dangerous. He wasn't as well built as a Viking but he sure did look strong. He also stood straight and stood his ground. This is usually the universal meaning of 'I'm not going anywhere'. In his hands also he held a long metal object with his right hand holding some sort of handle and the other holding the front of it.

Hiccup took this chance this chance to try and talk, "Hello" he said quietly "We are not here to cause any trouble". He would have continued were it not for the man taking two steps backwards like he didn't even expect Hiccup to even talk.

There was silence for a few seconds but this ended when the man pointed the thing in his hands at Hiccup. Even though Toothless didn't know what this thing was, he knew no good would come out of it so he showed his teeth and Roared loudly firing a small warning shot at the man's feet. With this act other men literally appeared out of thin air and surrounded the pair. Hiccup panicked and Toothless flawed his wings and roared again. The men slowly moved closer and Toothless protective instincts came into use and he moved forward to fight.

He was about to pounce until one of the men fired a blue, fast moving, small object at Toothless that it him. Toothless immediately fell and was rendered unconscious.

Hiccup Screamed and ran to him but got stopped and grabbed by the men. They were too strong for Hiccup and as he struggled he heard the noise again but this time he saw what was producing it . An object about the size of a Viking house flew above the group. It was dark and metallic with two arm like objects facing outwards and a tail like thing at the back. It slowly descended to the ground and Hiccup felt strong gusts come from it. Then, fourthly shocking Hiccup, a door slide open on the object and presented an other mysterious man inside. Could these people have created machines that could fly? This popped into Hiccups mind but was quickly forgotten when they picked up Toothless and put him into the flying object.

Hiccup did not like this and began struggling strongly and shouting. One of the men noticed this and approached hiccup with a foot long metal rod. He stood in front of hiccup and stared at him. Hiccup also replied doing the same thing hopefully trying to look tough. If this worked or not remained to be seen as the man simply poked hiccup with the rod and Hiccup also fell unconscious.

The men then proceeded to load Hiccup onto their transport and then set course for the ship.

**Opinions!?**

**Again not too much in the way of action here. **

**Your**** expect me to say next chapter will have the action..I'm afraid it wont :(**

**This is because I going to try and make the next chapter more character focused and have more drama. This may make the chapter longer but I will try and update faster.**

**Oh and yes the object is the space ship mentioned last chapter and I hope I described it OK but my inspiration was part from the game Mass Effect's Turian Dreadnought and the game EVE's capital ships ( specifically the Caldari for the overall shape and Erubus for the "canyon" look I mentioned, sad I know)**

** Lastly please review and please be honest. It will most likely have errors.**

**PM is you have anything you want to say**

**I'll go now, I'm sure you've had enough of me...**


	3. Two steps forward, Two steps back

**Hello again!**

**I havnt updated in over a month a think and there I was saying I would update weekly...**

**A thousand apologies.**

**Unfortunately**** I have had so much work to do lately and this will most likely continue if I want to get into university**

**However this does not mean I have abandoned this story so just stay with it.**

**This chapter is again a more descriptive one and I so wanted to get it over with so I may have rushed it so if you have any more questions PM me.**

**SO without any more more of your time being wasted, lets get going!**

The corridors were unusually quiet. Just hours ago they were busy with life. But now there was nothing at the moment apart from two figures at the end of the corridor.

"You hear about that recent discovery? They say it totally defies pretty much everything" said one of the men. "Honestly? After all we've been through these last few days; it wouldn't come as a surprise". The two men were obviously on edge not knowing what could happen next.

"I hear whatever they found its now under heavy quarantine and under full lock down so whatever it is, it's gotta be meaningful".

"Humph" snorted the other, "Yeah, something definitely is going to kick off soon, and I don't think any good will come out of it".

Hiccup eyes slowly started to open and were met with a throbbing head ache. It had felt like he had just come out of a coma.

"Ten hours, really?" boomed a voice that seemed to originate from the walls. Hiccup could not see anything around him but what was around him still confused him. He was lying on a cold, flat metal floor in a small box like metal room. There were a few lights allowing him to just see the colour of grey and the occasional yellow stripe that covered the walls.

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being on top of the mountain...and getting surrounded by those men! They took Toothless! Had he also been captured?

He shot up to try and look for a way out much to his disappointment.

"It was only meant to knock 'im out for an hour! Surely he can't be that weak that a simple sedative multiplies it by a hundred per cent!" Where was this voice coming from? Hiccup was now getting scared, what was happening?

Suddenly a portion of the fall opened and let in an uncomfortable blinding light. From this light emerged three figures.

Once hiccup could see properly he noticed they wore similar armour to his earlier captures but one had no mask and Hiccup could clearly see his face.

He had short dark hair with vibrant blue eyes and a cool complexion. He had no beard instead just some stubble. His strong jaw line also gave him the appearance of being strong and a leader.

"It's too early, let him be for a little while then well slowly tell him" said one of the masked figures.

"No! there is no time" quickly retorted the lead figure, "He saw the ship and we have no idea where we are and he might, besides I don't really want to go through all of that process of two cultures understanding each other like a backwards tribe meeting an advanced nation" With this his attention was brought to Hiccup himself, "Do you understand me boy?"

" Y...yes" Hiccup somehow said. The two masked figures startled at this.

"What! This makes no sense! What are the chances that some fairy tale culture can speak English?" shouted one of the masked figures. " Quiet" commanded the leader, "we will get to that at a other time, now, I do believe we should introduce ourselves to our guest, get him up to speed and all that" With this he clicked his finger and lights were turned on and a whole wall face rose of revealing a massive window with views of the valley. Hiccup was on the ship!

" I am Captain Thorn and these two are Lieutenant Alenski and Lieutenant Tiberius and if you're wondering we are human" he said with a smirk, " I suppose this is very new and confusing for you thanks to our ship and everything let alone our hasty introductions but first I must ask what is your name boy and please speak, I'm trying to be casual here, but if we end up with you freaking out and not adjusting to the point that it seems you've been with us for twenty years, the guys from the service will be more, well scientific about it."

He then waited for a response, maybe Hiccup should talk, he felt more curious than scared now "Hiccup" he said quickly trying to end his time in the spotlight.

"Don't screw around with us kid, I don't think you are in the position to joke" said the other masked figure who had yet to speak.

"No no that is my real name" He quickly retorted trying to show he wasn't trying to get them annoyed.

"…and I believe you" Said Thorn. "I'm ready to believe anything at the moment" he finished as he looked out the window.

"Um..? Can you please tell me what going on? And where is my dragon? I was only investigating a fallen object from the sky" gingerly asked Hiccup. The two masked men then went to stand beside the now closed door.

Once sitting down Hiccup again looked around the room it was now light up but the bright valley light and made the metal room look silvery and although it looked very bare it also seemed very peaceful. Once he had sit down Hiccup took this opportunity to ask him where Toothless was again, "Don't worry your...dragon is being kept locked up and safe, he is still asleep if I recall and I can assure you no harm will come to him".

Hiccup had to take his word for it, he could look very suspicious if he kept demanding to see him and he'd rather not test these mysterious people, he was suborn but not stupid.

"Now" he said as he clapped his hands "you must be very confused on who we are" Hiccup nodded. "It is my honour to introduce the first Human Empire to you, not the greatest name I know….actually saying it now makes it seem like some cheesy teenagers fantasy but that is another story. Welcome to our ship the P_rimis Agminis, _a Vanguard class warship"

"It's so...big" Hiccup stated.

"Yep, one of the Empires largest space faring vessels" with the word space, Hiccups eyes widened, an act the Captain saw. "I'm guessing this land isn't as advanced... I won't bore you with our full history so I'll just go over the main points."

"Our Empire is a complete separate Human body in our Galaxy and this is a big thing! Big as in the way we represent ourselves as nearly another Humans species and this has led to, an interesting galactic community. We have made ourselves possibly the greatest civilisation ever known. We have settled on multiple planets. Our military is possibly the largest and our economy is massive. However, the other Humans take the form of the ' Earths systems Alliance' in which we share a shady history.

I don't think I can tell you a great deal more than that, protocol im afraid but I can say we are not from around here, primitive human cultures like yours aren't around any more and Dragons do not exist where we come from."

This was a lot to take in for Hiccup, a human collective spanning planet! Just wow. Obviously he hadn't done and continued "Our ship encountered an anomaly of unknown origin and we then found ourselves teleported in to some planet's atmosphere about to crash. We crashed two days ago at 2:41 PM on the year 2671 apparently according to command."

All Hiccup could do was listen and believe, if these people were as amazing as they said they were, perhaps a rude first contact would not bode well for relations between them and Berk.

A light and a beep then appeared on the Captains wrist, obviously some more extraordinary technology. "I'm afraid we have to leave for a bit, but take this, it will tell you everything you want…..can know." With this he handed hiccup a book sized metal object with a large dark blank space in the middle. Suddenly it lit up with colours and writing and a soft voice along with it.

"_Welcome, please enter a query" _said the voice.

Could Hiccup ask it anything? He guessed these peoples technology could allow them to do anything. He may have been kidnapped and locked on a metal ship with his best friend separated from him, but now, Hiccup was going to have some fun.

_Location:_ Unknown

_Date:_ approximately mid-day: unknown month _Year:_ 2671

This was not the Admirals best day.

His flagship had crashed on some unknown backwater planet after travelling through some god forsaken wormhole, lost all primary power, had to subdue a local and his oversized lizard and possibly left the galaxy.

He looked at one of the monitors that displayed the Dragon. He still felt weird thinking that. They were not meant to exist. They were stuff of legend. Yes humanity had realised they were not alone and aliens do exist but dragons, that was pushing it. Does this mean the rest of humanities myths were real? Does this mean religion was right all along? He settled with the thought that is possible for an animal that just happens to look like a Dragon exists somewhere in the galaxy.

The main problem with it though was the fact that it was being held in a part of the ship that served a vital part of the ships engines as the equipment scanning it would not work elsewhere thanks to a large energy pulse the ship suffered from once entering the portal, energy that still lingered in other parts of the ship. He also did not like the fact that just a bit of fire could potentially blow the ship in half were it to damage the surrounding area and luckily for him, he had saw the Dragon breath fire.

But this was not his greatest problem now.

"SIR" urgently shouted a crew member.

"Report" replied the Admiral.

"Scanning shows that targets have indeed been in this surrounding location prior to us".

This was not good. If _they _were here the whole ship was in serious trouble and the fact they had been here before them suggested they might have laid a trap and played a part in why the ship has crash landed here.

He paced up and down the ships bridge for a bit, trying to solve this issue. They surely would not risk and frontal assault on a ship like this so he dismissed this. They also could not have prepared a large trap for them as they did not have the technology that would have protected them for the energy that disabled the ship so what would they do to get the upper hand. They would need to attack in a more subtle way, sabotage perhaps. But the ships scanners would have detected them trying. They would have to send someone unsuspecting and not seem dangerous or at least not one of them. Someone that could easily disable the ship.

Someone like a mythical creature that the scientists could not wait to capture and study _inside _the ship!

The dragon is going to destroy the ship!

Fourthly rubbing salt into the wound was the fact a fleet of about twenty five wooden ships were patrolling near the ship which obviously would suggest they were waiting to pick up the boy and the Dragon once they had accomplished their task, there was no other reason, drone scan also showed the style of the ship and its crew matched the Boy's. _They _had obviously corrupted a number of locals.

"All hands on deck! Enemy has infiltrated the ship! Lethal force is authorised, take down immediately! This is not a drill. **OMEGA 1-5-00" **With this loud alarms rang and red light flashed. The dragon obviously saw all of the flashing lights and rapidly struggled and broke free of its simple restraints. Why had those egg heads have to be so curious they have to practically allow the creature to wonder free? The dragon then proceeded to go rapid and shoot fire blasts at anything it saw.

"_Oh god! It's going to destroy us all! Someone needs to take it the hell down!" _The admiral was actually panicking now, if the ship were to be destroyed, not only thousands would die but _they_ would be free to do whatever they wanted to in here thus risking the entire empire.

This was definitely not the admiral's best day.

**And there we go!**

**Bit unsure about this one but trust me when I say future chapters will be more character focused, I just wanted to explain the things I created for the story.**

**Also, I have taken a new path for the story and it may go turn into a bit more of a complete original story just with Hiccup and Toothless. By this I want Hiccup to be the innocent character who knows nothing about the world I created so he may change. I want Toothless to be a more of a companion that takes a more realistic role of protector and a very intelligent dog (if that sounds right).**

**Think ive done now but if you see any mistakes or just want to talk about this stories direction, message me or write a review.**

**And quickly on that subject, Thank you so much for any current or future reviews! Honestly they give me some sort of hidden motivation :D**

**Until next time!**


End file.
